Matching Rings
by candyHOLICo
Summary: Fuji gives Tezuka a ring. Oneshot


**Title: Matching Rings**

**Author: candyHOLICo**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Pairing: TezuFuji**

* * *

Tezuka looked around the café; it was more than comfortable, what with its bright lights and lime walls. Everything was so neat and calm, and the atmosphere resembles a sunny, bright Sunday afternoon. Tezuka took a sip from his chrysanthemum tea, and glanced at the person sitting in front of him, "Well, you said over the phone that you had something urgent to discuss with me. What is it?"

A smirk worked its way across Fuji Syuusuke's face. Tezuka shivered; whenever Fuji smirked, it always scared Tezuk, just a little. After all, there was _always_ something on Fuji's mind, and when he smirks, it's usually something dreadful. "Oh, nothing, really, you know me. Yumiko was out, and Yuuta is practicing tennis again." Sighing slightly, Fuji looked into his coffee cup, "I wonder why he never wants to practice with me when I offer."

Tezuka said, "I guess Yuuta just doesn't want to lose to you, yet. But you _are_ one of the best tennis players I know, and Yuuta would definitely benefit from a match with you."

Tezuka thought, _if I were Yuuta, I wouldn't practice with you neither. You might just aim at my groin and make sure that I'll never have a kid of my own._

Fuji looked up from his coffee cup and rested his face on his left hand, "Do you really think so?" Chuckling with relief, Fuji sipped his coffee elegantly, "Good. I was afraid that Yuuta was beginning to think I'm failing as his older brother." _Oh, of course not, what with you constantly filling up his room with tubs of wasabi and mountains of cacti._

Tezuka stole a glance at his watch; it was already well past dinnertime at his household; His mom wasn't going to be happy about this. But of course, Tezuka wasn't raised up to be rude, so he tried his hardest to listen to Fuji rambling on about how Yuuta never accepts any of his gifts. Even when you're Tezuka, who has a super-human concentration, it still took a lot of effort to conjure up the occasional "uh-huh" and "I see" just at the right time. Being Fuji's friend was hard, especially when you can practically see your name on that plate of premium steak your mom made.

"Ah! Tezuka, I almost forgot." Fuji started to fumble through his bag, his slender hands searching for something. Finally, in the depth of his stylish pale blue backpack, he pulled out a ring. Tezuka's brows rose as he was presented with the ring.

"And this is…?"

"It's a gift, of course!"

Tezuka took the ring reluctantly and studied it. It was definitely made out of something expensive, maybe silver or white gold. The ring was thick yet elegant, and it just gave off a very strong, masculine sensation. Tezuka was astonished, seeing the ring's shine under the bright lights of the café. He was just about to thank Fuji, and perhaps even offer to hang out with him tomorrow if Fuji paid for the coffee and tea, when Tezuka noticed the big M on the ring. It stood out. Apparently, the whole ring revolved around that one letter: M. "What's this?" He asked, holding the ring up.

Confusion spelled itself across Fuji's face, "Well, Tezuka, I'm not sure if you've seen these, but they're called rings."

"No, Fuji, I mean the M. Why is there a M on the ring?"

Fuji smiled, "M for Masochist."

There was a long silence as Tezuka stared at Fuji, waiting for the _real_ answer. Obviously, Tezuka hadn't expected that that's what M was really for. _Maybe M is really for Majestic. That sounds about right._ But after a few minutes of dead silence, Tezuka confirmed that M really did stand for Masochist. "WHAT?" Tezuka said rather loudly, making other costumers glare his way, "Are you serious? Why would you buy me this then?"

Fuji's smile grew wider as he saw that Tezuka was thrown off by his gift, "Well, you see…" The tensai trailed off, digging into his backpack one more time. With a satisfied "ah!" his hand resurfaced, this time holding another ring. This ring was similar to the one that Tezuka was holding, only a rather large S replaced a rather large M, "I thought we could have matching rings! Like how girls have friendship bracelets. And you know, M for Masochist, S for Sadistic."

Tezuka was stunned. He had no idea what to say to Fuji, and so he stared at his friend with confused eyes. This wasn't what he was expecting at all; when Tezuka agreed to come to the café, he had more of a let's-talk-about-our-life image than a here-have-a-masochist-ring image. Fuji took Tezuka's stunned silence as something else, though; "What is it?" He asked, obviously concerned, "Is it that… Don't tell me!" Fuji moved back in surprise, "Tezuka-kun's more S than M?"

Tezuka almost chocked on his own spit. But it was an almost, because Tezuka just doesn't choke on his own spit. So instead, he readjusted his glasses, "I think you misunderstood me, Fuji. It's not that I'm more… ah, S than M; It's just that…Well, if you wanted proof of our friendship or something, you could've just bought something like a friendship charm or something. I heard it's quite popular these days too."

"So… you're saying that you don't like it?" Fuji's smile disappeared completely, and was replaced by utter hurt and pain.

If there's one thing that Tezuka can't stand, it's watching a friend suffer. And if there's another thing that Tezuka can't stand, it's hurting a friend's feelings. And the combination of the two things that Tezuka can't stand is overwhelming for _this_ tennis player. So, knowing that he'll regret this eternally, Tezuka said (miserably), "No, it's fine, Fuji. I love it. It's the best present I ever got. Thank you very much."

This seemed to do the trick as Fuji perked up instantly, "Oh really? You mean it? I'm so happy!" Glancing down at his watch, Fuji sighed, "Oops, way past dinner time. You don't mind paying, do you?" Without giving Tezuka time to protest, Fuji sprinted up and grabbed his back, waving to Tezuka as he ran out of the café.

Tezuka, stunned and speechless, started at the empty seat in front of him, and whispered to himself, "Damned bastard was pretending to be hurt the whole time. He really is S."

* * *

A few hours later, Tezuka received the following text message:

_Tezuka, don't forget to wear your ring to school tomorrow! I'll be looking forward to it. You're the only M for me._

A smile formed on Tezuka's stern face. He shook his head in disbelief, but he knew that the next day, the ring would defnantly be on his finger.

* * *

**Author's Ramble: Did you like it? This was my first ever TezuFuji fic, so I wasn't sure if the characters (there were only 2… hehe) were OOC or not. But please review! I'm currently working on a FujiRyo fanfic, and so please look forward to that too! Thanks!**


End file.
